Obsesión
by Plushy-rocket
Summary: Al fin Harley se da cuenta de la razón de su obsesión con May ¿Será capaz de decírsela? One shot/cookie


Llevaba exactamente tres días sin dormir, dos sin comer y uno haciendo berrinches hasta desfallecer; había perdido nuevamente. Fueron horas de lenta agonía mental y emocional, todo para planear cómo se vengaría ésta vez de esa odiosa niña desprecia-galletas ¿Quién era ella para ir de concurso en concurso arrebatándole sus preciados listones? Ya era demasiado y él, Harley de Ciudad Portual, no seguiría permitiendo que ella volviera a ganar un solo concurso más.

El alba ya comenzaba a darle nueva vida a la somnolienta tranquilidad de la noche y los primeros rayos de luz entraron por la ventana de su habitación en el centro pokemon, cosa que no le impidió tirarse de golpe contra la cama. Su cuerpo ya no le respondía y, aunque ella le hubiera dado una buena patada, no se habría levantado; sus parpados le pesaban y las piernas dolían. Giró un par de veces con dificultad, se puso las manos sobre el rostro, intentó cubrirse con la almohada y seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño; pero era inútil, después de todo en un par de horas más se reuniría con esa chica. Cerró los ojos y la miraba, se tapó los oídos y escuchaba su voz, intentó poner su mente en blanco pero ahí estaba esa molesta palabra:

May… May … May.

Era oficial, estaba obsesionada con la joven entrenadora de pañoleta y no había poder humano -o pokemon- para podérsela sacar de la cabeza. Verla le provocaba que la sangre le hirviera, pero el no hacerlo le daba una enorme inseguridad ¡nunca se debe confiar en alguien que sonríe todo el tiempo! Podría estar tramando en tu contra, o eso pensaba él, por eso era necesario tenerla vigilada día y noche… ¡Oh sí! Alguna vez hizo eso con resultados poco favorables.

En sueños recordó el día que la conoció. Acababa de hornear unas galletas especialmente hechas para su querido cacturne y la persona que más amaba en este mundo… ¡él mismo! Caminaba lentamente hacía la borda del barco para poder contemplar el atardecer, cuando una chica de traje rojo y cabello castaño robó su atención, algo en ella era lo suficientemente poderoso como para atraerlo cual insecto hacia la luz y bajo el pretexto de lo magnifica que le resultaba… verla entrenar, le ofreció una de sus galletas y después de haber sido tan 'cruelmente' rechazado y humillado se propuso la venganza.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿Meses? ¡Pero si ya llevaba casi un año siguiéndole la pista para hacerle la vida miserable! Si la obsesión poseyera un grado mucho mayor a lo que la palabra puede significar, Harley ya le habría dado un nuevo significado, por no decir que los diccionarios hubieran agregado su nombre para poder describir esa gama de sentimientos de ira, celos, rencor y demonios encarnados.

El despertador se hizo sonar a todo lo que daba y de un golpe lo mandó a volar. Bajó como pudo por las escaleras y tras un leve tropezón llegó hasta la cafetería donde arrasó con todo lo que el menú podía ofrecerle, por una vez se olvidó de la dieta y no le importó si subía uno o dos kilos. A punto de darle el último sorbo de café su mirada quedó perdida en las ondas del líquido y después de tanto tiempo se hizo la pregunta. ¿Por qué?

Sabía que la odiaba, sabía que no podía dejar de planear métodos un tanto estúpidos de hacerle daño, pero lo que desconocía, era a ciencia cierta la razón de su enfermiza manía de pensar en ella todo el tiempo.

Una voz que no paraba de repetir su nombre lo sacó del trance:

–Apenas hasta hoy recibí tu mensaje, pero no creí verte aquí –le dijo.

No esperaba verla tan pronto. Estaba nervioso ¿miedo? Tal vez, pero el nudo en el estomago lo estaba matando, verla en ese momento le estaba provocando sensaciones desconocidas con las que no podía lidiar y eso lo enfurecía más.

–¿Harley, me estas escuchando? Lo mejor será que te deje y ya después…

–May, siéntate por favor –interrumpió por fin, aunque no estaba muy consciente de lo que decía.

Seguramente era alguna jugarreta, pero a estas alturas del partido cualquier cosa que intentara hacer sería inútil; tenía confianza en sí misma y si algo se salía de control, sus pokemons estaban en plena forma para mandarlo a volar.

Su mente era una maraña de hilos hechos por ariados y cada uno estaba impregnado de pensamientos que podrían volver loco a un cuerdo ¿o la cordura le regresaría a quienes ya la habían perdido? De cualquier modo, lo que originalmente iba decirle ya no lo recordaba, ni la razón de porque la había citado. May lo miró extrañado, ya sabía que era raro pero esa mañana era más extraño de lo habitual… cosa que es mucho decir.

Titubeó y por fin habló:

–Después de ésta derrota he tenido tiempo para pensar algunas cosas y… osea… amm… lo he pensado y … ¿Cómo explicarlo?

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó- ¡Harley mírate!

La chica sacó de su mochila un espejo y lo acercó al joven de cabello violeta. Tenía razón. Su rostro, demacrado; las ojeras de zigzagoon y la mirada más apagada que la de un slowpoke. Su odio le estaba cobrando la factura, tenía que terminar con esto.

–¡Hay pero qué horror! –pegó el grito en el cielo– ¡Ya no puedo seguir así que al rato me voy a ver más feo que un purugly! May… tengo que decirte esto antes de que me consuma por completo –Tomó sus manos y la miró a los ojos, necesitaba decirlo para poder liberarse de la prisión de sus deseos.

Suspiró.

Por su mente pasaron todos esos recuerdos de victorias y derrotas, de las veces que la había hecho llorar y de las lágrimas derramadas en los rincones oscuros. Por fin supo que decirle.

–Tú…

Un panecillo relleno de crema cubría toda la cara de May, pero sus ojos apenas visibles lanzaban llamas.

–¡Jamás podrás superarme, meno-chan!

Fue perseguido hasta la entrada del centro y más allá a través del bosque. Jamás se lo diría pero él estaba feliz, nunca le haría saber era amor la causa de su enfermiza obsesión. Tal vez esa sería su ruina tarde que temprano pero no le importaba porque odiarla provocaba que la quisiera más.


End file.
